Prologue To The Kit Becomes A Brother
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Prologue to the sequel to my story The Kit Named Hisoka. naruhina Hisoka finds a video of his birth and Naruto watches it. What happens now?


**Lovelyanime**: Hi there my Kit Named Hisoka fans! I have a special surprised for you! No this isn't the full sequel for our favorite little kit, but a prologue one shot! I know that everyone wants the story to be up already, (it's been a year since it ended) but since I'm working on two other stories and writing a script for an abridged series, this is the best I could do for now. I had written this after I finished the first story, but I had wanted to write more chapters for the sequel before posting so I won't be so late on my updates. Unfortunately, I haven't written the other chapters, but instead writing my other stories Red String of Fate and Zodiac U: Volume one. I don't know when I plan on posting the full story, but I really hope this is good for now. I really owe it to you guys, since you readers and reviewers are the ones that made Hisoka my best story yet. I want to make it up to you but, like I said before, this is the best I can do for now. Maybe when I'm finished with Zodiac U I can start writing The Kit Becomes a Brother since it only has one chapter left. Love you guys; I don't want you to be disappointed in me for not posting anything about Hisoka. So yeah, please enjoy reading and leave a review after you finish. Maybe if you guys enjoyed this I can add little shorts as chapters while I try to get ready for the sequel.

Title- Prologue To The Kit Becomes A Brother

Prologue Title- Now On DVD! (Limited time only, so act quick before it's all gone! XD)

"Where is it?" Whispered a little four year old blonde haired boy while going through the DVDs. His orange furry tail wagged left to right as his kitsune ears were slightly down. Next to him were his favorite plushies that his nee-san Kaye Tee, otherwise known as TK, made. One was of a kitsune with nine tails and the other looked like a familiar Green wearing shinobi with huge eyebrows.

It was late and the little boy should be in bed, but he was unable to sleep. So he had climbed out of bed and started looking for one of his DVDs his favorite super ninja, Youthful Man, gave him.

"I thought I saw kaa-san put it around here…Wait, what's this?" He picked up a DVD case with a see through cover. On the DVD were the words 'Hisoka's Birth,' but only being four years old, the small blonde could only read his name, Hisoka. A huge smile came to his face as his eyes got all sparkly. "A movie about me?... That's so cool!"

He then opened the case and was about to take out the DVD when the living room lights were switched on. "What are you doing up so late? It's way past your bed time Hisoka."

The blonde, Hisoka, looked over his shoulder and up to an older man. The man had long spiky blonde hair with his bangs almost covering his blue eyes. He had three long lines on each side of his cheeks. His was in his night clothes, a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt. He had gotten up from bed to get something to eat, most likely ramen, when he heard some noise. He came and saw it was his son going through the DVDs.

"Otou-san! Look what I found!" Hisoka held up the DVD in his hands. "It's a movie about me!"

"About you huh? Let me see." The man, Naruto, chuckled as he took the DVD. He read the words and his eyes went wide. He was happy that the Kyuubi was asleep and wasn't awake to see this. He looked down at Hisoka, who was smiling brightly.

"Can we watch it?" He asked.

Naruto's whole face went beet red. "Um…M-maybe later…Much, MUCH later…"

"But I want to watch it now!" Hisoka whined.

"You need to get to bed." Naruto put the DVD down and picked up his son. "Want me to read you something?"

"Hai! Read me Youthful Man!"

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. If he read that he might have nightmares all night. But if it meant getting his son to bed, then he could deal with one night of horror. "Sure thing."

After reading much stories about Rock Lee, Hisoka was finally asleep, his nine tailed kitsune and Youthful Man close to his chest. Naruto ruffled the boy's blonde hair with his hand before leaving the room. He went through the living room to get to the kitchen. As he cooked his favorite meal, he began to think of the events of the last two months.

Naruto had returned to Konoha after being gone for four years. During those years he was trying to convince Sasuke to return home with him, defeating Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. When he finally returned home, he found out he had a son, Hisoka. Little Hisoka was a hanyu, with his fluffy little tail waging all the time and twitching his ears every once in a while. Naruto spent a lot of time with Hisoka, hoping to make up all the lost times he was gone.

Not only has that happened, but a whole LOT of things. Things such as Gaara having a daughter, same age of Hisoka, named Gracia. Gaara had her when he was married to a grass Nin, Yomiko. Three years after Gracia was born, Yomiko had committed suicide; at least that's what Gaara told him. The red headed Kazekage didn't seem to mind that she was dead, he was actually happy. The woman had treated Gracia like a monster, because, like Hisoka, she was hanyu. Gaara was protective of his daughter, mostly when she was around Hisoka, especially when he licked her on the cheek.

_He should really have a 'over protective father that will kill a boy just by a glance alert' over his head._ Thought Naruto. _Even threatens me just because my son does something to his daughter. Hmph._

Naruto continued to go through his memory. Shikamaru and Temari had a five years old son named Tamaki. After a couple weeks Naruto came home, they had their wedding and were now married and living in a house in the forest. The happy couple was expecting another child on the way. After his friend's wedding, almost all the girls in the group announced they were pregnant. It seemed a bit weird that they all were having children, but he just ignored it and thought it was just a coincidence.

Neji and Tenten were married; having their wedding two years after Naruto was gone. Naruto heard that when Tenten told Neji she was pregnant he fainted at the spot. This made the blonde laugh as he imagined the almighty Hyuuga faint like wonderful Hinata.

Shino and Ino were now together after the Naara's wedding day. The reason was mostly because she was now holding his child in her belly. And ever since Ino moved in with Shino, she gets him drunk so they could…Ahem…Have some fun…There was conflict with their families. This was because of what the baby will inherit. Shino's family wanted it to receive the bugs, but Ino's family wanted it to learn the mind jutsus. Shino and Ino ignored their family and said they'd have to wait until the baby was born.

Chouji was with a woman named Dezato who owned a bakery shop. Naruto and the others found out after the Naara's wedding day that they weren't only going out, but they were married. A year even; but they both kept it a secret because Dezato's family did not want her to be with a shin obi. The secret had gotten out when everyone found out she was pregnant.

Sasuke and Sakura were now together, it had happened when Sasuke got out of the hospital. Last month Sakura was pregnant and as soon as she told Sasuke, he asked her to marry him. She agreed and they had their wedding a week later; they were both inpatient and just wanted to be together officially.

_It's done!_ Naruto poured the ramen into a bowl and took a big whiff of it. _Smells awesome!_ He went to the kitchen table and sat down. He picked up his chopsticks and began to dig in.

Naruto thought a bit longer, thinking of what else he had missed over his four years absent. Things like Lee's new student Kay Tee, or to most, TK. The blonde learned that she was a very nervous girl and apologized for every little thing before she met Lee. Soon after being on his team, she learned more and more about the springtime of youth and all the things Lee ranted on about. Naruto was sure Gai would be with them everyday, joining them in their training. He was wrong when Lee told him that Gai went on a mission and when he returned he changed. Gai stayed in his mother's basement, not coming out once. No one is sure what happened on the mission that made him that way. Gai won't say a word about it. Only muttering the words 'I see unyouthful people' every five minutes.

The next memory frightened Naruto. What was the memory? It was when Gaara told him about…

The Tasogare.

He learned that they were a developing organization that was after the children of containers of powerful demons. The only recorded attempts of kidnapping these children were on Hisoka, Gracia, and the Nibi container's son. It turned out that after Hisoka was almost kidnapped, he's been deathly afraid of people. Ever since that day, he wore his orange beanie to hide his ears and put his tail in his pats. Naruto beated himself for not being there with Hisoka and Hinata when they were both attacked by the Tasogare. He swore he would be next time and kill the men.

After thinking long and hard about the Tasogare, Naruto finished his ramen. He got up and placed his bowl in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen, turning off the light; he went through the living room. Just when he was about to turn off the light for the room, he remembered the DVD he put down on the coffee table. Turning around, he saw that the 'Hisoka's Birth' DVD was still there.

**Go ahead, watch it if you dare.** Said a dark voice within Naruto's mind.

_Kyuubi? Thought you were asleep_?

**I was until a certain someone kept thinking about useless things and woke me up.** The demon growled**. What's on the thing anyway? Hentai?**

_No you stupid fur ball! It's Hisoka being born! Remember? Lee told me that Neji taped it._

**Oh yes, yes…Forget it then, just go to sleep. You can watch it some other time.**

_I thought you said to watch it now?_

**That was before I found out it doesn't have any action in it.**

_You're as bad as Ero-sennin! Just for that, I'm watching it!_

**Whatever, I don't care. I'm going back to sleep.** With that, the Kyuubi was silent.

Naruto sighed and picked up the DVD. He placed it into the DVD player and pushed play. He sat down on the couch, waiting for what was to come…

Half an hour later…

Naruto's eyes were huge as he watched the TV. Never before has he seen Hinata act like this before. At first, it wasn't so bad, just Kiba and the other guys beginning their guy's night out. Then they run into Hinata. As they talked to her, her water breaks. Everyone begins to panic and hurries to take Hinata to the hospital. On the way, they run into a drunken Jiraiya. They get him, despite of his current state, to help them out. He does without question. They make it to the hospital and they're all in her room. Jiraiya says that he'll hold the camera when Hinata gives birth, but all the guys shouted no. Hinata asked the old pervert to come to her, saying she wanted to whisper something to him, which he did. When he stood next to her, he leaned towards her. When he was close enough she grabbed his neck and started strangling. The guys managed to pull him away from the scary girl. Now, at the moment, Hinata was finally giving birth. Everyone left the room except for Lee and Neji…

"_**Ah! For the name of all that is kami!! Let go of my hand!"**_ Yelled Lee who's hand was being crushed by Hinata's. _**"You're breaking my youthful bones!"**_

"_**YOU THINK THAT HURTS?! I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"**_ Screamed Hinata._** "Nii-san! It hurts so much!"**_

"_**Well you should've thought about that nine months ago."**_ Came Neji's calm voice as he filmed the event.

Naruto watched as this went on. Suddenly, Neji started to film Hisoka's head coming out, making Naruto get sick at the sight. He covered his eyes with his hands…Than out of curiosity, he peeked through his fingers. He continued to watch until Hisoka was out.

"_**What the hell?" **_Said Neji, staring at the crying baby's ears and tail.

The doctor holding the baby looked shocked as he starting cleaning the blood off little Hisoka. He cut Hisoka's cord as well, after a sick Neji refused. He asked Lee, but his hand couldn't move his hand. _**"Nurse,"**_ He called out, the nurse came rushing towards him_**. "We need to examine him now. Something is wrong with him."**_ The nurse nodded, she too was surprised to see the strange baby.

"_**Wait…"**_ Everyone looked at Hinata. She still held on to Lee's hand and panted heavily._** "I-I want to hold him."**_

"_**You will, but something is wrong with-"**_

"_**Give him to me now!"**_ Hinata yelled.

The doctor and nurse both looked at each other before deciding to hand Hinata her child. Naruto watched as Hinata held Hisoka and then after a few minutes refusing to let him go. Naruto thought Hinata wouldn't let go of him because she might be worried they might do something to Hisoka. She always knew people didn't like him and with those things on Hisoka, she knew they would try something. The doctor told Neji and Lee to leave the room, which they did. But before Neji left, he put down Kiba's camera, accidentally leaving it on. Even after them gone, Hinata refused to give her baby to anyone. The doctor got tired of it and left the room with the nurse, going to find Shizune.

"_**My little boy."**_ Hinata whispered, holding Hisoka close to her chest._** "They didn't have to react like that. I don't see anything wrong with you."**_

Baby Hisoka didn't say anything; it looked like he was falling asleep.

"_**I know this has to do something with your otou-san, but I don't care." **_She giggled. _**"You're cute like this. And…Don't tell anyone, but I think you'll be cuter than you otou-san."**_

For some reason, jealously came over Naruto when Hinata said Hisoka being cuter. He soon laughed when the jealousy left.

"_**I know they'll keep you away from me and do something to you. I'm going to protect you, I promise."**_

Naruto continued to watch Hinata talk to Hisoka, then after a few minute Shizune came into the room with Tsunade. The older woman talked Hinata into giving Hisoka to Shizune. The Hokage told Hinata about Naruto holding the Kyuubi inside him. Then Hiashi came into the room. Naruto grew angry when Hinata's father started yelling at her. Tsunade argued with him, and then Hinata started yelling at him. The blonde was proud of his wife, sticking up for him, Hisoka, and herself like that. Hiashi left and soon all the guys came back in the room. That was when Neji found the camera was still on.

That's when it ended. That was how his son was born, how Hinata found out about the Kyuubi, and Hiashi abandoning her. Naruto sighed; he ran his right hand through his blonde hair. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata with a small smile on her face.

"I see you found the DVD of Hisoka." Hinata came around the couch and sat down. She pulled Naruto to lye down and put his head on her lap.

"Actually Hisoka did. I found him about to watch it, but I sent him to bed and told him a story." Naruto brought his hands up to his wife's arms. "What are you doing up?"

"It's kind of hard to sleep with my screaming." She giggled.

"It's not as loud you usually are in the bedroom." Naruto grinned foxily.

Hinata blushed madly at this. "A-anyway, why are you watching this?"

"I was curious and I never did get to see what happened that day." He sighed. "I wish I could've been there for you. I wish I was holding your hand instead of Lee, tell you it was okay when the doctor wanted to examine Hisoka, to help you with your otou-san…"

Hinata leaned down and kissed her husband on the lips. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled back. "It's okay, you were gone trying to get your friend back. I understand. And um…" Hinata shifted her eyes somewhere else. "You d-do have another chance."

"How is that? Go back in time so I can be there?"

"No, it's just…." She looked back at Naruto and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Hinata nodded her head yes. "That's…That's…" He sat up quickly and pulled Hinata into a hug. "That's fantastic! I get to be an otou-san again! Maybe it'll be a boy! Maybe even a girl!" He stood up, Hinata still in his arms and started twirling her around. He came to a stop and stared deeply into Hinata's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, the Prologue for the sequel. I made the ending a little different from what I originally had. In the original, Naruto and Hinata decided to have another baby. Now for the sequel, I think it's going to be more like a filler. You all might think that too later on when I post. Because it just shows Hisoka growing up with his little sibling and all kinds of other OCs show up until he graduates the academy. Then that's when the story will go back on track on the sequel after that. Well, I hope everyone enjoys the story, even though there will be a lot more OCs. But I'm sure all of you will love them when they appear. I'm sure I'll have some fun again writing the adventures of little Hisoka-kun.

**Naruto**: I hate you! Why do you have to write more?! Haven't you done enough to me?!

**Lovelyanime**: No, not really. And besides, this is only a prologue and nothing much happens to you in the sequel. You won't get hurt, I promise. (Crosses fingers behind back)

**Naruto**: Grr…Fine, whatever. If I do get hurt, I'm poking you until you die of laughter!

**Hinata**: (sigh) Please review everyone.


End file.
